War, Love, and Friendship
by LinkConnect
Summary: "Aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou, sang Emperor. Aku akan mengembalikan dunia supernatural yang telah dihancurkan!" / "..Dan kau, adalah.." / "Kau sangat misterius, Tetsuya. Aku tak menyangka kau-" / "Terkadang hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti ini, Akashi-kun.. Aku kecewa padamu,"
1. 1 - Prologue

**Chapter 1 – Prologue.**

* * *

**War, Love, and Friendship.**

**Disclaimer – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARN – Typo(s), OOC, Blood Scene, AU(?) , Supernatural, Fantasy, Romance, Pair utama AkaKuro, and other warnings. DLDR, okay.**

**Rate – T (?)**

* * *

Suara pedang yang sedang beradu terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga, diiringi dengan teriakan-teriakan orang meminta tolong, membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Suara-suara orang berbisik-bisik—mengucapkan doa, berharap dirinya bisa selamat dari kejadian itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil—karena tak ada yang lolos dari kejadian tragis ini.

"..Kau pikir kau siapa, dengan seenaknya mengkhianatiku. Padahal aku sudah.."

Seihurou melipat kedua tangannya ke dada sambil menatap tajam kearah sosok misterius yang berada dihadapannya. Dari tatapannya itu, terurailah bermacam-macam perasaan yang berkecamuk menjadi satu, yaitu kecewa, benci, dan amarah. Tetapi meskipun seperti itu, seorang Seihurou takkan menampakkan emosinya.

"Malang sekali kau, Seihurou. Padahal aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu sedikit lama," ujar sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sosok tersebut kemudian mengangkat tangannya, membuat suatu simbol kasat mata di udara. Sembari memejamkan matanya, sosok itu merapalkan sebuah mantra dengan waktu yang singkat, dan menunjuk kearah seorang anak kecil disebelah Seihurou. Sosok tersebut tersenyum nakal, "_Red Curse,"_ bisiknya pelan. Seihurou membulatkan matanya—

"Sebagai salam perpisahan, aku akan mengutukmu dan adikmu," ujar sosok tersebut dengan nada sadis. Sebuah seringaian pun muncul di bibirnya.

Sebuah simbol bercahaya pun mulai terukir dipundak Seihurou dan pundak anak kecil tersebut, membentuk sebuah simbol dengan kaligrafi bahasa _rune_ yang susah dimengerti. Setelah beberapa detik munculnya simbol itu—Seihurou tersentak. Mendadak, pundak sebelah kanannya terasa lebih berat dan munculnya rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Seihurou tersenyum pahit—

"Ternyata kau sudah belajar _Red Curse_ tanpa sepengetahuanku," ujar Seihurou ketus, merasa tidak terima.

Sosok itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, bingung. Tetapi hanya beberapa saat, ia kemudian tertawa keras bagaikan seorang psikopat. Sebuah senyuman nakal terpampang dibibirnya—"Haruskah aku memberitahumu, Seihurou? Lagipula, kau adalah musuhku. Untuk apa aku beritahu jika kau adalah musuhku? Konyol," jelasnya panjang dengan nada merendahkan. Seihurou tersenyum miris, "Jadi kau benar-benar mengkhianatiku.." bisiknya sedikit kecewa. Sang sosok terdiam untuk beberapa saat—

"Kau sungguh naïf, Seihurou! Cukup sudah, akan kuhancurkan tempat ini! Ne, Seihurou?"

—tetapi kemudian kembali tertawa layaknya psikopat.

Seihurou menggertakkan gigi-giginya, merasa tak memiliki energi untuk melawannya kembali. Dengan satu kali sentakan—pedang yang dimiliki sosok itu dilayangkan ke udara dan kemudian jatuh—menusuk tanah, dan mengakibatkan sebuah ledakan besar yang menghancurkan dunia tersebut, tak tersisa. Lenyap.

.

.

.

Seijuurou menerjap pandangannya beberapa kali, kemudian kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Tangan kanannya perlahan menuju pelipisnya, memijatnya pelan ketika pusing mulai menjeranya. Setelah mulai mereda kembali, Seijuurou mendongak kebawah—dan menemui sesosok pria yang tak bernyawa, dan juga sesosok wanita yang meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan.

Seijuurou mengumpat dalam hati, bisa-bisanya ia sedang berlabuh ketika ia sedang menyelesaikan misi penting untuk klien-nya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kurang lebih waspada terhadap kondisi fisiknya, padahal sendirinya pun tak pernah sempat lengah seperti ini.

Seijuurou menjentikkan jari sebelah kirinya sekali, kemudian keluarlah sebuah pistol perak di udara secara tiba-tiba. Seijuurou meraih pistol tersebut, kemudian mengarahkan pistol tersebut kearah wanita tersebut—sebelum dirinya menarik pelatuk pistol dan menembaknya persis jantung wanita tersebut.

"Misi selesai," tuturnya pelan sembari menatap cipratan darah yang dihasilkan oleh pelurunya.

Ia menarik nafas—kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Disenderkannya dirinya pada dinding ruangan, mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak. Akhir-akhir ini, Seijuurou seringkali berlabuh berkali-kali, bahkan hingga _daydream, _bahkan sewaktu ia masih tersadar_. _Tetapi, entah mengapa yang selalu diputar di mimpinya itu merupakan mimpi dari masa lalu, masa ia masih kecil. Entahlah, ia tak begitu mengingatnya, sehingga Seijuurou tak terlalu memikirkannya karena hal tersebut tak terlalu menganggunya.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

Ponsel merahnya bergetar dibalik saku celananya—menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Seijuurou meraih ponselnya, kemudian melihat nomor sang penghubung. Seijuurou kembali menarik nafas, lalu mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seijuurou sembari melipat tangan kirinya ke dada yang kemudian dihimpit oleh tangan kanannya yang memegang ponsel. Manik merahnya menatap lurus kedepan, dan sesekali memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"_Apakah kau telah selesai melakukan misimu, Seijuurou?"_

Seijuurou mendengus pelan ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia mendecih pelan, merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah sudah, mengapa ia harus bertanya lagi? Seijuurou mengangguk, "Ya, aku sudah selesaikan dari tadi, Chihiro. Sebutkan apa keperluanmu padaku, cepat." ucapnya tegas.

"_Ibumu menyuruhmu untuk segera mencari Empress—"_

"Katakan padanya, aku menolak. Aku sibuk, dan aku memiliki banyak misi yang belum kuselesaikan," potong Seijuurou dingin. Dengan sigap, Seijuurou menutup _flip _ponsel merah miliknya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celana, tak memedulikan sosok yang bernama Chihiro itu terus meneriaki namanya dari ponsel merahnya.

Mendengar nama ibunya disebut dan kata-kata berhubungan dengan Empress di percakapannya tadi mendadak membuatnya kesal. Seijuurou segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan _mood _yang sangat tidak baik, sehingga tak siapapun menatapnya karena auranya yang begitu mencekam. Seijuurou menggertakkan giginya—heran dengan dirinya mengapa begitu kesal. Ia merengut kembali ponsel merahnya—bukan bermaksud untuk menelpon Chihiro kembali, melainkan bermaksud untuk mengetahui misi selanjutnya dari salah satu kliennya. Mungkin saja jika ia mendapati misi yang cukup menarik, ia bisa melupakan kekesalannya.

Ketika Seijuurou membaca sederet tulisan di ponsel merahnya, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian lebar. Sederet kata disana menurutnya sangat menarik, tetapi menurut sebagian orang merupakanlah hal yang biasa. Ia menatap ponselnya cukup lama, tetapi kemudian segera menutupnya. Tugas dari kliennya kali ini hanya cukup untuk menjaga seorang manusia berumur 13 tahun dari serangan makhluk-makhluk supernatural yang tidak dikenal. Menurut kebanyakan orang ini pasti dibilang mudah, tetapi ternyata fakta mengatakan lain. Tercatat disana—sebanyak 45 orang menolak tugas ini, dan 25 orang yang mendadak menyerah untuk menjaga pemuda tersebut. Entah untuk alasan apa, tidak dijelaskan di dalam _thread _itu.

Seijuurou merasa sangat puas sekarang. Dengan cepat, ia melupakan kekesalannya tadi, seakan-akan tugas itu benar-benar menusuk otaknya. Tetapi sepertinya ia perlu istirahat, karena perjalanannya akan cukup melelahkan, dan ia memutuskan untuk tinggal disana sementara karena banyak tugas dari klien yang berasal dari sana. Mansion dan apartemennya yang berada ditempatnya sekarang bisa dititipkan oleh Chihiro, asisten setianya.

"_Ini akan menjadi tugas yang menarik bagiku,"_

* * *

**A/N : Maaf atas kesalahan yang terjadi diatas. Terima kasih yang sudah menempatkan waktunya untuk membaca ini, meskipun hanya sekilas. Author masih baru dalam hal menulis-nulis, jadi mohon untuk saran dan kritiknya, Ara terima kok.**

**Review?**


	2. 2 - Force?

**Chapter 2 – Force..?**

* * *

**War, Love and Friendship.**

**Disclaimer – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARN – Typo, OOC, Blood Scene, Supernatural AU, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Supernatural,Full Action, AkaKuro. DLDR.**

* * *

"_Jangan pernah campuri tangan dengan urusan seperti itu Seijuurou! Ini perintah!"_

* * *

_Dunia supernatural, dunia yang merupakan kebalikan dari dunia manusia, yaitu memiliki sihir yang melimpah ruah. Berbagai makhluk—termasuk golongan werewolf mau pun vampire juga hidup disana, menjalani tugas mereka disana. Awalnya, mereka hidup damai. Tetapi, ketika sebuah sosok misterius yang merupakan pengkhianat dari dunia mereka, dunia supernatural itu hancur._

_Makhluk-makhluk yang kuat—pastinya akan menggunakan sisa sihirnya untuk berpindah dunia, menuju dunia manusia. Sehingga satu-satu nya tempat hidup mereka kini yaitu dunia manusia, yang dikatakan sebagai dunia tanpa sihir._

_Konon, beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa Tanpa sihir, makhluk supernatural tidak bisa hidup. Tetapi nyatanya, mereka masih bisa hidup hingga sekarang—entah apa yang menyebabkannya seperti itu._

_Mereka tahu.. bahwa mereka takkan bertahan seperti ini selamanya—_

* * *

—Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuat beberapa jendela sebuah gedung terbuka dengan sendirinya, diiringi oleh tirai-tirai emas yang menghiasi bingkai jendela yang kini telah tersibak dengan lebar. Sayup-sayup, terdengarlah suara melodi gitar yang mengalun dengan tempo yang perlahan, tetapi cukup nyaman untuk didengar oleh orang-orang. Seorang pemuda dengan surai ungu pastel itu tengah mengunyah permen karetnya—dengan sedikit gumaman di bibirnya, menyanyi pelan.

Sebuah dentuman keras di meja menginterupsi nyanyiannya—yang membuat pemuda itu menoleh kearah asal suara. Ditemukannya seorang pemuda dengan alis tebal bernama Hanamiya Makoto yang tengah memegang sebuah tumpukan kertas dengan sebuah klip yang menjepit kertas-kertasnya. Sebuah tatapan malas ditujukan kepada pemuda bersurai ungu pastel—Kazuya Hara, yang sontak langsung memberikan tumpukan kertas itu kepadanya.

Awalnya—Hara memandang Makoto dengan tatapan bingung, tetapi kemudian tatapan bingung itu digantikan oleh tatapan puas ketika membaca isi dalam kertas. Ia menaruh gitarnya disamping tempat ia duduk, kemudian menyoret-nyoret sesuatu di kertas tadi, yang sontak membuat senyuman sinis Makoto mengembang.

"Aku tak mengira kau—"

.

.

.

Seijuurou menatap kearah gelapnya langit, melihat butiran-butiran hujan yang jatuh ke bumi. Hujan itu diiringi oleh angin yang sangat kencang, sehingga beberapa orang tak ingin untuk nekat keluar dari stasiun Tokyo.

Seijuurou juga takkan menerjang badai, tentunya. Bisa-bisa dirinya sakit, dan perjanjian antara tugas dari klien dan dirinya dibatalkan. Bisa-bisa harga diri keluarga Akashi runtuh, hanya karena dirinya jatuh sakit dan menolak misi dari klien . Adapun isu lainnya yang muncul besoknya dan membuat keluarga Akashi hancur. Tidak, ia tidak mau seperti itu. Itu merepotkan.

Seijuurou melirik jam tangan _scarlet _yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Jarum pendek menunjuk kearah angka enam, dan jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka tiga sore. Kurang lebih satu jam Seijuurou telah menunggu, tetapi badai tak kunjung mereda. Seijuurou sangat membenci sesuatu yang membuatnya menunggu.

Ponsel merahnya kemudian berbunyi, yang menampakkan nomor seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"H—"

"_Sei, Kau akan masuk ke sekolah bernama Teikou, lumayan jauh dengan apartemenmu_." Suara Chihiro terdengar di ponsel merahnya, dengan cepat ia memotong perkataan Seijuurou tanpa takut mendengar Seijuurou marah. Sebuah kerutan samar muncul di dahi Seijuurou sembari menaikkan salah satu alisnya, bingung.

Tampaknya, ia tak marah apabila Chihiro yang memotong perkataanya—seakan-akan ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali.

"Teikou? Mengapa harus Teikou, apalagi dengan letaknya yang begitu jauh?" Tanya Seijuurou menginterupsi pemberitahuan antusias Chihiro. Beberapa detik kemudian, nada antusias Chihiro mendadak hilang—dan kemudian digantikan oleh nada biasa miliknya.

"_Tanya saja Koutarou._" Dengan cepat, Chihiro kembali menutup panggilannya yang membuat Seijuurou sedikit kesal. Belum sempat mengatakan sepatah kata, Chihiro memotong perkataanya. Padahal, masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan kepadanya.

Mata Seijuurou kemudian dialihkan keluar dari ponselnya, menatap bosan kearah manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang. Manik heterokromnya kini kembali bergerak—menuju sebuah kereta yang baru saja datang dengan sebuah poster berwarna putih sebagai warna dasarnya, sementara warna dasar itu ditumpuk oleh foto wajah seorang model yang sedang naik daun kini statusnya.

"Ada yang aneh,"

Seijuurou bergumam sendiri, entah pada siapa. Matanya terus melirik kekanan-kirinya, mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik orang yang mendekatinya. Sebuah sensasi aneh menjalar didalam dirinya, yang menandakan ada sebuah musuh dekat dengan dirinya sekarang. Mata heterokromnya mendadak berkilat dengan tajam, berusaha untuk mencari musuh yang sedang menargetkan dirinya.

"_Doko?_"

Mata heterokromnya kembali mencari ke seluruh seluk beluk stasiun, tetapi yang hanya dilihatnya adalah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Seperti yang Seijuurou duga, musuh yang mengincar Seijuurou bukanlah seorang manusia—melainkan seorang mahluk supernatural yang cukup kuat karena tidak bisa terdeteksi dengan indra penglihatan normal Seijuurou. Biasanya, tanpa menggunakan _Emperor Eye _miliknya ia sudah bisa mendeteksi kedatangan musuh.

Sebuah seringai kemudian mengembang dibibir Seijuurou ketika merasakan aura sihir yang terasa di udara semakin mengental dan menguat. Matanya heterokromnya kemudian beralih kepada dua sosok yang saling berjauh-jauhan, tetapi cukup dekat dengan Seijuurou. Kedua sosok itu merupakan seorang lelaki, dan mereka berdua memakai topi sehingga membuat Seijuurou tak bisa melakukan kontak mata dengan mereka.

'_Siapa?_' Seijuurou bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Seijuurou kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memancing perhatian kedua sosok. Ia kemudian berjalan menjauhi tempat yang ia duduki, dan berbelok menuju koridor yang cukup sepi untuk menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan Seijuurou dan bersembunyi, menunggu hingga kedua pemuda itu terpancing.

Seijuurou menjentikkan jarinya pelan, mengeluarkan dan kemudian meraih pistol peraknya yang kini melayang karena sihir yang dimiliki Seijuurou. Pistol peraknya kini ia genggam erat di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya membetulkan sarung tangan hitam yang dipakainya.

Langkah-langkah kaki kini mulai terdengar di pendengaran Seijuurou. Ia mulai memasang kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang. Suara langkah-langkahnya pun mulai terdengar semakin dekat-, tetapi anehnya kemudian langkah yang tadi ia dengar berhenti. Merasa ada yang aneh, Seijuurou melompat mundur cukup jauh. Dan detik-detik berikutnya, sebuah pedang katana hitam di ayunkan ke arah tempatnya tadi sebelum ia melompat mundur.

Seijuurou terdiam—ketika melihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning itu mengayunkan pedangnya kearah dirinya sekarang. Dengan cepat ia menghindar dari serangan pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut, dan hendak menarik pelatuk pistol peraknya kepada pemuda itu. Tetapi yang dilakukannya ia urungkan ketika sang pemuda tidak lagi menodongkan katana hitamnya kearah dirinya, dan justru menatap lekat kearah manik ruby Seijuurou dengan ekspresi bingung.

"—Bukankah kau, orang yang diikuti orang-orang aneh tadi –ssu?" Pemuda tersebut menaikkan alisnya, heran,"Dan kau—"

"KISE! JANGAN MENURUNKAN PENJAGAANMU, BODOH—"

Sebuah dentuman keras kemudian kembali terdengar diiringi oleh batu-batu berjatuhan yang berasal dari gedung stasiun, bercampur dengan sebuah ledakan dan suara peluru yang ditembak. Seijuurou dengan cepat menghindari jatuhan dari batu-batu tersebut, dan menoleh kearah pembuat ulah. Ditemukannya seorang pemuda dengan pakaian yang sama yang mengikutinya tadi dan satu orang pemuda yang memanggil pemuda bersurai kuning tadi dengan nama Kise yang sedang berperang.

"Aominecchi! Ada apa?!" pemuda bernama Kise itu berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya di udara, membuat simbol dengan bahasa _rune _dan mengucapkan sepatah mantra untuk melindungi dirinya dan pemuda bernama Aomine itu.

'_Iblis?__'_

Seijuurou terkejut, meskipun hal itu tertutupi oleh wajah intimidasinya. Sungguh, ia tak habis pikir ada seseorang yang memiliki spesies yang sama dengannya, yaitu seorang iblis. Hanya melihatnya dalam sekali, Seijuurou dapat mengetahui bahwa pemuda bernama Kise itu seorang iblis. Apakah pemuda berambut biru tua itu juga merupakan seorang iblis?

Pemuda yang mengikutinya tadi itu melepas topi yang menutupi helaian surainya, dan menampilkan sepasang manik hitam, mirip seperti manik ikan yang telah mati. Pemuda itu kemudian menodongkan pisaunya kearah pemuda bersurai biru tua dihadapannya, sambil menggumamkan sepatah mantra, yang kemudian memunculkan sebuah bentuk segienam dihadapan pisaunya.

"Hiroshi," pemuuda misterius itu tampak mengucapkan nama seseorang—tidak, lebih tepatnya memanggil seseorang.

"Diamlah, Kojirou! Aku tahu itu.." suara seseorang menginterupsi tiba-tiba, dengan dalam sekian detik muncullah seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan mata yang kecil melompat dari langit dan mendarat dengan mulus . Sebuah katana hitam berukir sebuah tanaman berwarna oranye berada di genggamannya, dan siap untuk menebas kearah mereka.

Dengan insting tajam Seijuurou, ia menghindar sebelum katana hitam itu menebas dirinya dan justru berakhir melukai dirinya. Ia dengan cepat menarik pistol peraknya yang terabaikan—dan segera menarik pelatuknya untuk menembaknya kearah pemuda bernama Hiroshi itu.

"..—Sial! Aku kurang cepat—!" umpat Hiroshi sembari berusaha untuk menghindari peluru perak Seijuurou. Hanya tersisa satu sentimeter sebelum peluru itu mengenai jantungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat—

"Jangan berdiam diri, Hiroshi!" Ucap Kojirou sembari menarik Hiroshi kearahnya dengan cepat. Peluru perak itu pada akhrnya menembus ke dinding dan membuat retakan-retakan kecil di permukaannya. Kojirou bangkit, "Kita itu vampire, Hiroshi. Jangan lakukan aneh-aneh," ceramahnya.

"Hm, hm, hm." Hiroshi kemudian bangkit juga dan mengambil katana hitamnya. Ia meraba permukaan katana yang kasar itu sembari menatap kearah katananya sendiri dalam tatapan kecewa. Digenggamnya erat katana hitam itu, hingga katana itu hancur berkeping-keping, menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Tetapi mereka tahu, katana hitam itu tak hancur, melainkan disembunyikan.

"Kau tahu senjataku itu adalah _Calamity Weapon_ kan, Emperor?" manik Hiroshi menatap Seijuurou dengan sinis. Tatapan sinis Hiroshi kemudian digantikan dengan tatapan dingin milik Seijuurou, tatapan untuk memakan hidup-hidup.

Demi apapun, Seijuurou ingin menghancurkan _Calamity Weapon_ itu.

"Kau mencurinya dari keluarga Akashi, huh?" Kojirou menyahut, yang kemudian disambut dengan tatapan menusuk Hiroshi. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, "Haa~ Kau tak menyenangkan, Kojirou. Tetapi, memang benar aku mencuri _Calamity Weapon_ milik keluarga Akashi."—Hiroshi menyeringai.

"Lagipula, Emperor. Menggunakan senjata _Calamity Weapon _ini, aku akan menghancurkanmu sebentar lagi!"_  
_

Tanpa disadari, sebuah panah terbuat dari besi muncul dari belakang Seijuurou, dan panah itu pun meluncur kearah Seijuurou—

* * *

_"Calamity Weapon itu senjata keluarga kita, Seijuurou. Mengerti? Jika senjata itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah, maka hancurkanlah,"_

* * *

_**See You Next Chapter—**_

* * *

**Hyaa~ Sudah kuduga, Reviews nya dikit.. tetapi tidak apa-apa, Rou tetap termotivasi untuk tetap menulis.**

**Dan oh ya, account yang dulu, **Aratsuuuki **sudah ganti nama jadi **Seiryuu Rou. **Jadi mulai sekarang panggilah saya Rou. /bows/**

**Chapter kali ini banyak sekali Action sama Dramanya toloong~~ Rou masih nyoba-nyoba dalam membuat fanfic seperti ini, jadi anggap saja fanfic ini sebagai latihan Rou menulis genre supernatural.**

**Oke, untuk Hiroshi dan Kojirou. Kalau tidak salah, nama mereka saya ambil dari anggota dari Kirisaki Dai Ichi, begitu pula dengan Kazuya Hara dan Hanamiya Makoto.**

**Kalau dua yang lainnya—pasti kalian tahu lah, mereka adalah Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta, tentunya. Jadi untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin Rou akan memakai nama kecil mereka mereka.**

**Chapter ini berjalan sangat lambat layaknya sipput! Ah! /frustasi/**

**Hal ini disebabkan karena Rou banyak masalah, jadi tolong maklumi yaa~! Rou akan berusaha lebih keras lagi.**

**Oh ya, penjelasannya tentang dunia supernatural di chapter sebelumnya belum Rou tulis ya? Sumimasen! Sumimasen! /eh**

**Jaa, Review, minna-san?**


	3. 3 - Uncertain

**Chapter 3 – Uncertain**

* * *

**War, Love, and Friendship.**

**Disclaimer – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARN – Typo, OOC, Blood Scene, Supernatural AU, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Action, Style menulis berubah-ubah, dan lainnya.**

* * *

"_Jika kau kelak besar nanti, kau akan membutuhkan seorang Empress untuk berdamping disampingmu, Seijuurou."_

* * *

"_Lagipula, sebentar lagi kau akan mati, Emperor,"_

Sepatah kalimat pun terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Mati? Seijuurou tidak bisa mati! Ia itu calon _Emperor, _dan siapapun yang berani menentangnya akan mendapatkan akibatnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Yamazaki-_san_. Kau berani menentangku?" Seijuurou menatap Yamazaki dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam. Sebuah seringai terlukis di bibir tipis Akashi, meskipun samar. Benar. Siapapun itu, tak ada yang berani menentangnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Emperor. Berhentilah menjadi sangat sombong," sahut Furuhashi yang kemudian disambut oleh tatapan tajam milik Akashi. Furuhashi kemudian menengadahkan tangannya keatas, kembali membentuk sebuah simbol dengan bahasa rune yang cukup rumit, dan muncullah sebuah pisau-pisau kecil yang melayang kearah Seijuurou secara bertubi-tubi.

Seijuurou berhasil mengelak, tetapi dirinya kemudian kembali disuguhi oleh api yang mengelilingi dirinya dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran api yang tidak memudahkan dirinya untuk bergerak bebas. Akashi mendesah. Bagus, sekarang ia terjebak.

"_Emperor_cchi, awas!" pemuda bersurai kuning—alias Kise itu berteriak kencang ketika melihat sebuah panah yang terbuat dari besi melayang kearah Akashi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terlebih lagi, panah besi merupakan panah yang katanya terkutuk. Bisa-bisa, dalam sekali tancap, Akashi bisa mati!

Tetapi, tampaknya Kise tak berhasil. Teriakan kencangnya tak dapat didengar oleh Akashi, sehingga panah yang terbuat dari besi, yang bernama —_Vanish_ _Arrow _itu berhasil menembus jantungnya. Kise menahan napas, _dengan begitu.. satu manusia akan mati lagi… Ia tak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi, apapun caranya!_

Ketika ia melihat kembali kearah Akashi, matanya langsung membulat.

"Tch, namaku bukan _Emperorcchi_, Ryouta," suara baritone mengejutkan dirinya. Dibalik mengepulnya asap-asap api, terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata heterokrom yang tajam menatap kearah Kise. _Mustahil—bagaimana bisa?_

Angin kencang yang berasal dari sihirnya itu membuat poni merahnya tertiup, dan meniupkan api-api yang mengelilingi Akashi dengan satu hentakan, membuat sebuah pusaran api yang cukup besar.

Rantai yang menyambung pada gelang yang berada di pergelangan tangannya bergerak kesana-kemari, dan memancarkan sebuah cahaya merah menyala, yang merupakan sumber kekuatan sihirnya. _Vanish Arrow_ itu dalam sekejap lenyap, dan meninggalkan sebuah bekas yang berdarah di dada kiri Akashi.

Furuhashi tersenyum sinis, "Sudah kuduga, kau tidak selemah yang kukira," sahut Furuhashi, kemudian berkacak pinggang. "Mari kita bertemu lain hari, Akashi," sosok itu tersenyum misterius.

Sepasang sayap muncul di balik punggungnya, memamerkan sepasang sayap malaikat berwarna hitam. Sayap itu berkepak perlahan dan membawa Furuhashi dan Yamazaki pergi.

"A-ah?" Kise mengerjap beberapa kali.

"A-aominecchi! A-ayo kita bilang ke Midorimacchi untuk melaporkan kasus hari ini, 'ssu!" sahut Kise sembari berusaha untuk menghentikan keheningan yang menerpa mereka.

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya erat, lalu menoleh kearah Kise. Sebuah anggukan sebagai respon untuk sang pemuda kuning; lalu tanpa basa-basi ia mengeluarkan sepasang sayap malaikat berwarna hitam miliknya, bermaksud untuk pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Daiki, Ryouta. Bisakah kau beritahu siapa itu 'Midorimacchi' yang kalian sebutkan?"

"Eh? _Emperor_cchi tau dari mana nama kita, 'ssu?" Tanya Kise balik, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou. Seijuurou yang merasa diperlakukan seperti itu menatap Kise dan Aomine secara bergantian dengan tajam.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Ryouta." Potong Akashi tegas.

"Ma-maaf. Maksudku adalah Midorima Shintarou, _Emperor_cchi." Kise merendahkan suaranya karena takut melihat Akashi yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sebuah seringai tipis muncul di bibir Akashi seraya dirinya mengelap darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari. "Bawa aku kesana, Ryouta. Aku rasa aku mengenal 'Midorimacchi' yang kau sebutkan," tutur Akashi sembari tersenyum misterius.

* * *

"Murasakibara, apakah kau barusan menerima laporan dari Kise dan Aomine?"

Sesosok pemuda bersurai hijau duduk disebuah kursi panjang dengan sebuah papan jalan di tangan kirinya dan sebuah pena di tangan kanannya. Tangan kanannya yang terlatih itu menggores di atas kertas yang berada di papan jalan dengan rapi, dan terkadang pemuda itu menggambar sebuah simbol di atas kertas itu. Dia adalah seorang iblis penganalisis ternama, Midorima Shintarou. Ia terkenal dengan keakuratannya untuk menganalisis kasus dan sihir penyembuhannya.

"Ah..? Aku rasa tadi aku mendapat panggilan dari Kise-chin.."

Sesosok pemuda bersurai ungu menjawab pertanyaan pemuda bersurai hijau, yang diduga adalah Murasakibara Atsushi, sang iblis penghancur. Setumpuk cemilan tertata rapi di kedua tangannya dengan sedikit rempah-rempah keripik di ujung bibirnya, menandakan bahwa ia memakan cemilannya dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Apa isi laporannya?" Tanya Midorima sembari memutar kursinya untuk menghadap kearah Murasakibara.

"…Tak ada kaitannya dengan kasus. Kise-chin mengatakan bahwa tak ada jejak-jejak tentang pertanda mereka.. meskipun Mine-chin bilang bahwa terjadi suatu menarik." Ucap Murasakibara sembari menarik selembar kertas dari laci. Sebuah foto, nama, lengkap beserta biodata seseorang tertampil di kertas itu. Ia mengangkat lembaran itu dan menunjukkannya kearah Midorima, "Mido-chin, kata Mine-chin kita akan bertemu dengan orang ini.. apakah Mido-chin kenal dengannya?"

Midorima bangkit dari tempat duduknya yang kemudian langsung menghampiri Murasakibara dan merebut kertas tersebut. Matanya mengerjap pelan, dan kemudian memberi tatapan horror kepada kertas itu. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya sembari menghempaskan kertas itu kembali diatas meja kerjanya, dan kemudian duduk di kursinya. Dipijatnya pelipisnya pelan sembari sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya, pusing.

"Untuk apa Akashi kesini, nanodayo? Merepotkan…"

* * *

"_Emperorc_chi, kita telah sampai 'ssu,"

Sebuah gedung kecil terpampang dihadapan mereka. Dengan nuansa putih-hijau dan tumbuh-tumbuhan disekitarnya, tampaklah bangunan itu tampak sangat asri dengan berbagai tanaman, mulai dari tanaman kecil hingga tanaman besar.

"Menara Shuutoku?" Akashi mengernyitkan alis heran ketika melihat sebuah papan nama yang tertera di dinding pagar.

Sebuah intercom terpasang di dinding pagar itu menyala. Menampilkan sesosok gadis bersurai hijau yang cantik dengan mata _turquoise _yang mencolok. Bulu matanya lentik, dan rambutnya berkilau karena diterpa cahaya.

"Shinou, bukakan pintunya."

"_Ah, Aomine-nii-san_," Gadis bernama Shinou itu tersenyum kecil. "_Nii-chan menunggu kedatangan kalian. Terutama Seijuurou-nii-san."_

Beberapa detik kemudian, gerbang putih yang menghiasi gedung kecil itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan jalan-jalan setapak yang mengarah kearah pintu utama Shuutoku. Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung itu, dan menaiki _lift _menuju lantai ketiga.

_Tok tok._

"Masuklah." Terdengar suara orang berseru ketika Aomine mengetuk sebuah pintu bernomor urut 67. Diputarnya dengan cepat knop pintu, dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas bernuansa putih pucat. Perabotan disana tertata sangat rapi, sehingga membuat ruangan itu memiliki perabotan yang minimalis. Harum antiseptik tercium menyengat di udara, yang membuat siapapun langsung teringat dengan rumah sakit.

Ketika Akashi, Kise, dan Aomine masuk seorang pemuda bersurai hijau duduk berhadapan dengan mereka. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu terlihat sangat fokus pada leptop hijau dihadapannya, melupakan kehadiran tiga makhluk yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Shintarou," Akashi memberi jeda sesaat dalam perkataannya, "Lama tidak berjumpa. Sudah berapa tahun lamanya?"

"Delapan tahun, lima bulan –nanodayo." Pemuda bersurai hijau yang bernama Midorima itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Akashi lurus. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Lama sekali, nanodayo. Aku bahkan tak bisa memiliki kontak denganmu setelah peperangan," Sahut Midorima sedikit pelan. "Tetapi bukan berarti aku peduli denganmu nanodayo!"

Akashi menyeringai tipis, "Hoho~ Ternyata kau tak berubah sejak kau berumur lima tahun, tetap saja _tsundere,_" Sindir Akashi sembari duduk disebuah sofa empuk dekat dengan Midorima. "Bahkan Shinou masih secantik dulu."

"Aomine, Kise, kau boleh pergi." Ucap Midorima sejenak setelah ia menutup leptop hijaunya dan menyimpan data-data yang berada di komputernya. Aomine dan Kise mengangguk, dan segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan di Tokyo, Akashi?"

"Tak lebih. Hanyalah sebuah misi," terang Akashi sembari menyesap teh vanilla yang baru saja Midorima buatkan. Harum vanilla yang berasal dari teh itu membuat dirinya sedikit rileks, seakan-akan beban sehabis 'perang kecil' tadi perlahan-lahan hilang. Setelah beberapa detik menikmati, Akashi kembali menatap Midorima tajam. "Dan aku memintamu dan teman-temanmu membantuku."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri –nanodayo? Kau tahu aku sibuk, Akashi." Tolak Midorima sembari memutar pandangannya malas. Kembali dibukanya leptop hijau nya dan berusaha untuk fokus pada artikel yang berada di leptopnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Shintarou," Akashi menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali menaruh cangkir teh yang kini sudah kosong itu pada tempatnya. Kedua kakinya bersilang, dengan kaki kanannya yang berada di atas kaki kiri. Ia kemudian meraih sekotak kue disebelah minumannya, dan mengambil sepotong kue dan memasukkannya kemulut. "Aku hanya memiliki insting akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik." Timpalnya setelah mengunyah.

Midorima berdeham pelan, "Memang insting seorang iblis tak bisa diremehkan –nanodayo," ucap Midorima sembari menghela napas berat. "Siapa nama target kali ini, Akashi?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, 13 tahun. Seorang_ manusia._" Ujar Akashi sembari menyeringai lebar.

* * *

Langit yang semulanya cerah kini menjadi gelap, penuh dengan awan berwarna abu-abu yang berkumpul. Bulir-bulir hujan mulai berjatuhan kebumi, membasahkan tanah yang awalnya kering. Rintik-rintik, yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh hujan yang sangat deras. Orang-orang berlarian untuk mencari persembunyian, kecuali seorang lelaki bersurai biru muda yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah hujan dan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain membiarkan hujan itu turun membasahi tubuhnya.

"_Tetsuya.. Jangan pergi dariku..,"_

Lelaki itu menunduk, membuat poni biru mudanya itu menutupi penglihatannya. Suara itu, suara yang lelaki itu sangat kenali. Suara yang sangat benci, yang diam-diam menganggu kehidupannya sebagai murid SMP biasa.

"_Kau menikmati ini, Tetsuya, hm?"_

Degup jantungnya mulai tak beraturan ketika mendengar suara itu lagi. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah, dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Kepingan-kepingan memori mulai terlintas dalam benaknya begitu saja, membuat dirinya mengulum senyuman pahit. Sakit. Yang hanya ia bisa rasakan sakit yang luarbiasa menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati pemuda _itu_ menatap tajam kearahnya dengan sebuah seringai mematikan terlukis di bibirnya. Sebuah rantai terlilit di tangan kirinya, sementara di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah pisau lipat.

Lelaki bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu terdiam. Apakah ia berhalusinasi? Apakah otaknya mulai mengalami kelainan karena orang _itu_? Apakah ini realita? Apakah orang _itu _kembali menyiksanya?

"Tetsuya," pemuda _itu_ memanggil Kuroko, yang membuat dirinya bergidik.

Pemuda _itu _menyeringai kejam sembari menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan haus darah. Diangkatnya pisau dan rantai itu hingga sebatas dada, yang membuat kedua benda tersebut saling bertabrakan dan memunculkan suara gemericing yang keras. Kemudian pemuda _itu _memiringkan kepalanya empat puluh limah derajat, tetap dengan sebuah senyuman psikopat di bibirnya dan sebuah pisau dan rantai di kedua tangannya.

"Mau '_bermain_' lagi, _Tetsuya_?"

Kuroko terdiam, sementara manik biru muda nya menatap pemuda _itu _mendekat kearahnya. Detak jantungnya semakin mendetak tak karuan ketika pemuda _itu _berada beberapa centi dekat dengannya. Ia ingin lari. Ia harus lari. _Ia ingin kabur. _

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, _Tetsuya?_"

Pemuda _itu _mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kuroko, hingga ia bisa merasakan nafas pemuda _itu. _Bibir Kuroko bergetar kecil. Tubuhnya merasakan sensasi aneh, seakan-akan ketakutan dan kemarahan berkecamuk didalam dirinya.

"...Tidak.. to..long hentikan..!" tolak Kuroko seraya dirinya mundur menjauhi pemuda _itu._ Sebuah kilatan marah mulai muncul di mata sang pemuda, yang membuat Kuroko kembali mundur beberapa langkah.

"Dasar makhluk lemah— yang tak tahu diri!"

Beberapa detik setelah itu, Kuroko berlari. Berlari menjauhi pemuda itu, membiarkan tubuh mungil itu menerjang kedalam derasnya hujan. Ia tak memedulikan sekitarnya, apakah ia akan menabrak orang yang berlalu lalang. Yang di pikirannya hanya satu, yaitu melarikan diri.

Sensasi aneh mulai menjalar di tubuhnya, seiringnya ia merasakan sebuah gejolak berkecamuk di hati. Kuroko memejamkan matanya erat,

…_.Siapapun, tolong aku!_

* * *

"_Menjadi penggantiku sangat susah, Seijuurou. Jangan kau sia-siakan jabatan yang diberikan olehku!"_

* * *

**_See you Next Chapter—_**

* * *

**Demi apa, cara menulisnya ganti-ganti di chapter ini, hahaha.**

**Rou tahu kok Rou gak terlalu pintar buat nulis _fight scene_ nya. Plis, Rou buat _fight scene _macam apa, coba.**

**Harusnya fic ini updatenya setiap hari selasa, tetapi apa daya Rou sering sekali terkena WB ._.  
**

**Oke, ini chapter singkat sekali. **

**_Guess what, _penulisan namanya berubah di chapter ini. Maafkan Rou!**

**Di chappie ini Kuroko Tetsuyanya udah muncul, padahal sih sebenarnya di naskah lama (?) masih baru chappie ke berapaa gitu.**

**Kalau yang cewek yang muncul di intercom itu namanya Midorima Shinou, adiknya Midorima. Sebenarnya umurnya Shinou masih kecil, tapi Rou sengaja buat lebih dewasa, biar keliatannya seperti asisten Midorima gitu. /plak**

**Kalau Shuutoku Tower itu semacam seperti.. kediaman Midorima, mungkin? Bukan! Maksud Rou mungkin.. seperti perkantoran yang dibuat Midorima.**

**Yang bagian awalnya itu Seijuurou's POV, sementara bagian terakhirnya itu Tetsuya's POV, oke?**

**Review, _please?_**


	4. 4 - Him

**Chapter 4 – Him**

* * *

**War, Love, and Friendship.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARN – Bahasa kasar, Adegan Kekerasan, OOC, Typo, BloodScene, Supernatural! AU, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, dan sejenisnya.**

* * *

_"Okaa-sama, aku rindu padamu, cepatlah kembali."_

_Pemuda bersurai biru itu menundukkan kepalanya sembari tetap memegang gagang telepon yang berada di genggamannya. Perasaan sedih dan kecewa terasa ketika ia mendengar kabar buruk yang tak lain dari ibunya sendiri._

_"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya-chan… Tetapi tampaknya aku takkan kembali.."_

_Suara parau terdengar dari gagang telepon tersebut, yang langsung menyalur kedalam gendang telinga Kuroko. Kuroko mengingit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, mengingat bahwa ibunya akan meninggalkannya tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan untuk selamanya._

_"Sebelum Okaa-sama sepenuhnya takkan kembali.. Aku ingin kau bergembira, Tetsuya.."_

_Sebuah bisikan lembut yang keluar dari ibunya itu membuat darahnya berdesir. Sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis, Kuroko mengangguk, meskipun hal itu takkan dilihat oleh ibunya. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin utuk terlihat tetap bahagia, untuk tidak membuat ibunya merasa terbebani. _

_"..Okaa-sama bangga padamu. Tolonglah, bergembiralah dengan orang yang mencintaimu dan juga yang kau cintai.. Okaa-sama sayang padamu,"_

_"Okaa-sama.."_

* * *

Hembusan nafas, badan lelah, sayatan, Kuroko bingung bagaimana untuk menjelaskan situasi yang dialaminya. Masihkah ia bernafas, ataupun kemana jalannya perginya ia tak tahu. Membiarkan insting dan kaki mungilnya itu menuntunnya pergi menjauh dari orang yang tak ingin ditemuinya.

Basah. Kuroko menggigil, sembari berusaha untuk menahan dingin yang di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia merutuki cuaca yang sedang hujan pada saat waktu yang tidak tepat. Andai jika ia menjadi seorang dewa, ia akan membantu orang-orang yang bernasib sama pada dirinya.

Tapi sayang sekali, ia bukan seorang dewa, namun melainkan seorang manusia biasa.

Langkah kakinya kembali menyusuri jalanan berliku-liku yang merupakan tantangan terbesarnya. Terkena sampah berkali-kali, jalanan yang menunjak, ataupun terkena kaleng cat atau sesuatu. Bahkan ia tak tahu dimana orang yang mengejarnya tadi, entah ia sudah berhenti mengejar Kuroko atau tidak.

_Okaa-sama.._

Kuroko mengenggam erat liontin perak yang bertengger di lehernya. Liontin itu merupakan satu-satunya peninggalan ibunya yang ia miliki, dan merupakan pembawa keberuntungan, yang seperti ibunya terangkan sewaktu ia masih balita. Doa-doa ibunya tertuang dalam liontin lama itu, dan Kuroko tak bisa menyia-nyiakan doa-doa pembawa berkah oleh ibunya kepada Tuhan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Kuroko menoleh kebelakang, berharap pemuda itu masih berada di belakangnya. Tidak, bukan maksudnya Kuroko untuk membiarkan pemuda itu mengejarnya terus menerus, tetapi hanya saja jika pemuda itu luput dalam sudut pandangnya, maka sama saja membawa dirinya kedalam malapetaka, apalagi didalam gang sempit seperti ini.

Manik _aquamarine _nya menelusuri setiap sudut-sudut lorong dibelakangnya secara cepat, namun teliti. Sial! Orang itu tak berada dibelakangnya, kemana perginya orang itu? Apakah orang itu masih mengikutinya, atau memutuskan untuk berhenti?

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyesal karena telah menengok kebelakang dan membuat pikirannya memikir hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Ia menjadi tak fokus pada jalanan yang berada didepannya, dan membuat dirinya tertabrak oleh seorang pemuda dan terjungkal kebelakang.

Dengan cepat Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, berharap bukanlah orang yang mengejarnya yang ditabrak olehnya. Tetapi sayangnya, ketika ia melihat manik abu-abu yang sangat dikenalinya, sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Tampaknya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Berusaha untuk memberanikan dirinya, manik _aquamarine _Kuroko menatap lurus ke dalam manik abu-abu yang menghalangi sinar matahari yang mau menerpanya. Tetapi apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia, justru dirinya mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Ha-Haizaki-kun.. To-tolong hentikan ini.."

Jantung Kuroko terasa ingin copot ketika ia memberanikan dirinya untuk berkata kepada pemuda dihadapannya, Haizaki Shougo. Terlebih lagi, Haizaki memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan tidak suka, tak enak dengan perkataan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sungguh, Kuroko terlihat seperti seorang gadis ketika hendak ingin dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang ingin memutilasi dirinya.

"Tch, untuk apa aku menghentikan permainan yang menurutku dapat menghiburku, Tetsuya?"

Haizaki berdecak kesal sembari memandang kembali Kuroko dengan tatapan tidak wajar, atau bisa Kuroko bilang, mata seorang iblis. Manik abu-abunya itu seakan-akan berkilat tajam kearah Kuroko, seperti menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai kehendaknya.

Haizaki dengan kasar menarik kerah seragam Kuroko, dan mengangkatnya keatas hingga Kuroko bisa merasakan dirinya tidak menyentuh permukaan tanah. Dengan sekali sentakan, Haizaki menghantamkan Kuroko keras menuju permukaan dinding yang masih terbuat dari batubata, membuat Kuroko merasa tubuhnya remuk dalam sekejap.

Haizaki kembali mengangkat kerah Kuroko, tetapi kali ini tidak membantingnya. Ia meraba-raba kulit putih susu di leher Kuroko, tak sabar untuk menggoreskan kulit putih itu dengan darah milik Kuroko sendiri, membentuk sayat-sayatan yang dihasilkan oleh Haizaki. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya hingga berdekatan dengan telinga Kuroko, dan kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Aku sedang kesal, Tetsuya. Hibur aku.."

* * *

"Kuroko Tetsuya, 13 Tahun. Seorang _manusia_? Yang benar saja, nanodayo?"

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu menatap aneh kepada pemuda bersurai merah dihadapannya sembari menekankan kata 'manusia' didalam perkataannya. Tak percaya sekaligus ingin tahu tersirat di manik _zamrud_nya, meskipun Midorima takkan mengatakannya secara frontal karena terlalu _tsundere_. Namun entah mengapa, perkataan Akashi itu membuat Midorima penasaran.

"Aku mengatakan sejujurnya, Shintarou. Dia adalah seorang manusia," ucap Akashi tenang.

Perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Akashi tetap tak membuat rasa penasaran Midorima membuncah, dan justru ia tak merasa puas dengan jawaban singkat Akashi. Rata-rata klien yang Akashi terima adalah seorang iblis kuat, ataupun terkadang menyuruh sekelompok _Centaur _yang lemah. Tetapi kali ini Akashi menerima sebuah tugas dari klien untuk menjaga seorang manusia? Yang benar saja!

"Kau tertarik pada seorang manusia nanodayo?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Midorima membuat Akashi menaikkan mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Merupakan sebuah kebohongan jika Akashi tak penasaran dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, tetapi apakah sampai hal kecil seperti itu dapat mengejutkan Midorima? Memang seperti apa dirinya biasanya?

"Sebegitukah kau kaget, Shintarou? Cepatlah cari data tentang anak itu." Ucap Akashi mengalihkan topik.

Midorima yang mendengarkan perintah Akashi itu hanya bisa menggeram pelan dan kemudian mencari data dirak-rak biodata yang dimilikinya. Hei, dirinya juga bingung mengapa dirinya bisa seantusias seperti ini, bahkan hampir melupakan ke _tsundere_-an nya yang terjadi secara reflek.

Manik _zamrud_nya kembali mengobrak-ngabrik setumpuk kertas di lacinya, dan mencari pada nomor urut "K" yang terdepan. Mengurut nama-nama disana hingga menemukan nama target yang dimaksud hingga baris terakhir. Namun, ia tak menemukan nama "Kuroko Tetsuya" yang dimaksud oleh pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Akashi, apakah kau yakin Kuroko Tetsuya yang kau sebutkan adalah seorang manusia nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima bingung.

Akashi mengangguk. Sebuah kernyitan heran kembali muncul di dahi Midorima ketika mendapat balasan dari Akashi. Aneh, ia tak menemukan data secuil pun tentang Kuroko Tetsuya. Apakah para dewa tidak menganggap seorang Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang manusia?

Midorima kemudian berjalan menuju mejanya, dan lalu meraih gagang telepon berwarna putih dan kemudian menekan nomor-nomor disana untuk menelpon asistennya sekaligus adik, Midorima Shinou. Tetapi jawaban yang didapatkan oleh Midorima tetap saja tak membuat segala suatu berubah, masih tetap tak ada _clue _secuil pun.

"Kau tak mendapatkan informasinya, Shintarou?" Tanya Akashi tajam.

"Aku tak menemukannya, Akashi. Apakah kau tahu apa nama sekolahnya? Kemungkinan saja aku bisa mencarinya." Jawab Midorima cepat sembari mulai mengutak-ngatik sesuatu dileptopnya. Akashi dengan cepat meraih ponsel merahnya, dan kemudian melemparnya kearah Midorima tanpa takut ponsel itu rusak terjatuh atau apa. Dan ponsel itu sukses mendarat di kedua tangan Midorima.

Setelah beberapa menit mengakses, Midorima memutar leptopnya untuk menghadap kearah pemuda bersurai merah. Didalam layar leptop itu, ditampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai biru dengan manik _aquamarine _yang jernih, dan begitu pula dengan data-data disebelahnya yang tampaknya tidak terlalu sempurna, masih ada kekurangan.

Akashi menyeringai kecil seraya bangkit dari tempat ia duduk,

"Shintarou.. Aku membutuhkanmu,"

* * *

"Dasar brengsek, manusia tak berguna!"

Haizaki melempar tubuh mungil Kuroko kedinding, membuat Kuroko kembali merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Pakaiannya yang semula rapi sudah tak terlalu bisa dikatakan sebagai pakaian yang layak. Kulit putih susunya itu kini sudah terobek-robek, penuh sayatan. Entah bagaimana pemuda mungil itu berhasil hidup.

"Kkh.."

Untuk berbicara saja, rasanya mustahil bagi Kuroko. Seakan-akan suaranya tercekat ditenggorokannya, menghalangi akses untuk berbicara. Tulang punggungnya ia rasa sudah patah sejak tadi, ataupun wajahnya yang dipenuhi lebam kebiru-biruan. Sakit, seperti dikuliti perlahan-lahan.

"Ha..iz..aki-kun, he-henti..kan.."

Ia mual. Ia lelah. Ia ingin kembali merenggut kebebasan yang ditarik secara paksa darinya.

"Kau pikir aku akan berhenti? Aku takkan peduli jika kau mati, Tetsuya." Ucap Haizaki sinis.

Haizaki mengayunkan tongkat _baseball _nya dan melayangkannya kearah Kuroko, memukulnya telak diperut. Kuroko kemudian terbatuk-batuk, dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah kental di sudut bibirnya yang sudah membengkak.

Namun, ketika ia hendak pasrah terhadap nasibnya, sebuah sosok tak dikenal tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dibelakang Haizaki, dan menendangnya kesamping dengan keras hingga terpental kedinding. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap Haizaki kesal, sebelum dirinya mengulurkan tangan kepada Kuroko seraya memberinya senyuman lembut.

"Aku, Akashi Seihuurou. Akan menyelamatkanmu."

Entah Kuroko sedang bermimpi atau tidak—ia yakin, ia melihat sepasang sayap malaikat dibalik pemuda itu yang berkepak perlahan, mengangkatnya menuju langit sebelum kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menghilang sepenuhnya.

* * *

Halo.

Sudah updet~ Silakan nikmati. Maafkan atas bahasa dan alurnya yang aneh.

Yang berharap chapternya lebih banyak, maaf ._.

Rou hanya bisa mengetik maximal 1k, dan itu pula dipaksakan. Maafkan Rou!

Lagi punya mood nulis, jadi awalannya cara nulisnya sedikit berbeda. Tetapi sewaktu di akhirannya terkena WB. *nangis* /gak

Terima kasih yang sudah mau mereview, Rou terhura *nangis haru* /hei

..Review?


	5. 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_**Disclaimer tetap sama, dan Warning pun tetap sama. Meski kesalahan lebih banyak lagi akan terjadi didalam chapter ini.**_

* * *

"_Baguslah, Seihuurou. Kau berhasil menyelamatkan Kuroko Tetsuya, hm?"_

* * *

Langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah kini perlahan-lahan mulai menggelap, berwarna biru tua. Bintang-bintang dan bulan ikut serta menyinari dalam kegelapan malam itu, seakan-akan tak membiarkan langit gelap itu sendiri. Angin malam berhembus dengan kencang, meniupkan semak-semak serta pohon-pohon disekitarnya. Tidak heran jika malam itu memang merupakan malam yang cukup dingin.

Sebuah kepakan sayap samar-samar terdengar dari kejauhan, yang semakin lama semakin keras. Waktu seolah-olah berhenti di sekitar orang itu, seperti tidak ada yang berniat untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Bahkan, pohon-pohon di sekitar itu sama sekali tidak bergerak, seperti angin kencang itu tidak ada.

Jam dua belas malam.

Pemuda bersurai _raven _itu perlahan-lahan mulai mendarat ke atas permukaan tanah, bersamaan dengan sayap hitamnya itu menghilang ketika ia mulai mendarat. Manik _onyx _nya bergerak kesana kemari, dan menemukan pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang dicarinya, Haizaki Shougo.

Dengan langkah yang kesal, pemuda itu mendatangi sosok bersurai abu-abu itu. Masih belum puas dengan hanya menemukannya, pemuda bersurai _raven _itu menarik surai abu-abu Haizaki, mengangkatnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan miliknya.

"Jangan berpura-pura pingsan dengan hanya pukulan ringan, bodoh." Ucap pemuda bersurai _raven _itu dengan sinis. Sebuah pukulan telak kemudian dilayangkan kearah Haizaki, tepat di pipi sebelah kanannya, sehingga membuat Haizaki terhempas kesamping.

Kedua kelopak mata yang selama ini tertutup kini terbuka, menampilkan sepasang manik abu-abu yang tajam. Haizaki mendengus, kemudian meraba-raba pipi yang kini sedikit memar karena ulah sang pemuda bersurai _raven._ "Tidak perlu sampai meninjuku, Nijimura! Pukulanmu sedikit menyakitkan, kau tahu?!" kilahnya tak senang.

Pemuda bernama Nijimura itu menyeringai puas, "Pukulanku memang pantas untuk kau dapatkan saat ini, setelah kau melakukan sesuatu diluar kendaliku," Ujarnya seraya menghampiri Haizaki dan kembali menarik kerah seragamnya kasar, mendekatkan wajah Haizaki agar dekat dengan wajahnya. Sebuah tatapan tajam ditujukan kepada Haizaki, yang mengartikan untuk meminta sebuah penjelasan turut apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kau, barusan melanggar peraturanku." Bisik Nijimura pelan sembari mmelepas cengkramannya terhadap kerah Haizaki dan menatap Haizaki lurus.

Haizaki menghela napas sesaat, kemudian menatap Nijimura kembali. Sebuah anggukan pelan ia lakukan, sebelum dirinya berdiri, dan merentangkan sayap malaikat berwarna abu-abu miliknya. Haizaki kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Nijimura dengan sebuah seringaian tipis terhias di bibir tipisnya, "Terserah apa maumu,"

"Mari kita kita kembali, Raja."

* * *

"Kuroko Tetsuya…"

Samar-samar, sebuah suara memanggil-manggil dirinya. Entahlah, apakah ini adalah halusinasi saja, atau memang dirinya sedang dipanggil. Semakin lama, suara itu semakin keras, dan semakin lantang mengucapkannya. Bahkan, ada beberapa yang mengucapkan namanya dengan julukan-julukan yang aneh.

"Kuroko.."

Merasa mulai terganggu dengan suara bising di otaknya, perlahan-lahan Kuroko membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang iris biru mudanya yang jernih, mirip seperti sebuah kelereng. Bau antiseptik langsung tercium ketika ia mencoba untuk bernafas setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya, dan cahaya silau langsung menerpa tepat pada iris biru mudanya. Refleks, pemuda itu langsung menutupi kedua matanya sendiri dengan langan kanannya.

"Oh, sudah bangun, -nanodayo?" suara seseorang membuatnya sedikit terlonjak, kaget dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Kuroko kemudian berusaha keras memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, mengabaikan rasa nyeri di leher dan kakinya—dan kemudian mencari sosok yang mencoba berbicara dengannya. Ia kemudian menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai hijau dekat dengannya, Midorima Shintarou yang sedang menyentuh papan jalan miliknya, menggoreskan sesuatu disitu.

"Bagus, kau sudah benar-benar bangun, nanodayo." Ujarnya seraya meletakkan papan jalan itu dimeja dekat dengannya, dan menatap sepasang iris biru muda Kuroko lurus, sedikit mengintimidasi dirinya.

Melihat sekeliling, Kuroko baru menyadari satu hal. Ia bukan berada di gang-gang sempit seperti tadi, dan bukan juga berada di genggaman keparat itu, Haizaki Shougo. Ia berada disebua ruangan yang memiliki ciri khas yang sama dengan sebuah rumah sakit. Tetapi ia yakin, Kuroko bukan berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Mungkin, ia sedang berada disebuah klinik?

Kuroko tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai sini. Seingatnya, beberapa menit yang lalu—mungkin, ia baru saja berlari-lari digang sempit, dan kini, ia sedang berada di sebuah klinik yang sama sekali Kuroko tidak kenal? Aneh. Jarang sekali ada yang mau menyelamatkan pemuda yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis seperti dirinya.

Kembali melihat sekeliling, kini iris _aquamarine _sepenuhnya terfokus pada pemuda bersurai hijau dihadapannya, yang tampak sedang mengecek ulang data-data yang sama sekali tidak Kuroko pahami. Bahkan ia tak tahu angka-angka dan huruf-hurut itu memang ada keberadaannya.

"Kau tampaknya sudah sehat-sehat saja, nanodayo." Lanjutnya sembari menaikkan kacamata _frame _hitamnya yang sama sekali tidak melorot di batang hidungnya. Pena hitamnya ia letakkan diatas meja, "Apakah kau _bahkan _bisa berbicara, nanodayo?" tanyanya dengan alis yang dinaikkan. "Namaku Midorima Shintarou, jika kau bingung."

Kuroko mengangguk, "Ah.. maafkan aku, Midorima-san. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, terima kasih karena telah merawatku," ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badan dalam posisi duduk. Kaki-kaki mungilnya berusaha untuk berdiri, tetapi rasa nyeri di kakinya tampaknya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Ia berjengit sedikit ketika merasakan rasa nyeri sekaligus dingin saat menapak kakinya di atas lantai.

"Kau mau kemana, nanodayo? Kau belum pulih sedikit pun. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan –san, nanodayo." Imbuh Midorima sembari membantu Kuroko yang tampaknya sedikit kesusahan untuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kuroko menggeleng, tampak tidak setuju. "Kalau aku berlama-lama disini, aku akan merepotkanmu, Midorima-san." Sahutnya bersih keras untuk tak membiarkan Midorima membantunya.

"Tak apa, lagipula, Akashi menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, Kuroko! Berhentilah untuk menjadi sangat keras kepala, nanodayo!" sahut Midorima. Alis kiri Kuroko kemudian terangkat dengan sebuah kernyitan di dahi mulusnya, "Siapa itu, Midorima-san?"

Midorima menghela napas sesaat setelah melihat Kuroko menjadi tenang kembali. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, tak menyangka sebuah manusia seperti Kuroko bisa membuatnya pusing seperti ini. Ditambah lagi Kuroko juga termasuk golongan manusia yang pendiam. Sungguh, Midorima lelah dengan manusia.

"Shintarou." Seorang pemuda bersurai merah keluar dari balik pintu keluar dengan sebuah pulpen di tangan kiri dan sebuah kertas di tangan kanannya. Ia memakai kacamata baca berwarna merah, yang kontras dengan rambutnya yang memiliki warna yang sama. Dibalik bingkai merah itu, terdapat sebuah mata heterokrom yang tajam, namun sangat indah yang menatap kearah Kuroko dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

"Akashi," jawab Midorima sembari menaikkan kacamata _frame _hitamnya yang sedikit tebal. Ia meraih sesuatu di laci dekat dengan ranjang yang tampaknya adalah sebuah benda kecil, mirip seperti kunci berwarna perak dengan sebuah tali yang menggantung di benda itu. Batu-batu berwarna _ruby _terhias di sekelilingnya, membuat benda itu semakin terlihat elegan. "Ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Benar, Shintarou. Itu untuk Seihuurou nanti," jawab pemuda bernama Akashi itu. Iris heterokromnya yang semula menatap iris hijau Midorima, mulai beralih ke iris _aquamarine _milik Kuroko yang jernih. Membuat Kuroko yang merasa ditatapi dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu sedikit risih.

"Rupanya, kau benar-benar Kuroko Tetsuya," ujar Akashi dengan sedikit bergumam. Sudut bibirnya menekuk membentuk sebuah seringaian tipis dan samar kearah Kuroko, dan kemudian menghampiri pemuda beriris _aquamarine _tersebut, menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Doumo, Akashi-san."

Manis, imut, datar, kasat mata, dan lelaki. Lima kata yang bisa mencerminkan Kuroko Tetsuya dengan tepat dan akurat. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki memiliki paras bagaikan seorang gadis cantik jelita? Bahkan wajahnya lebih manis dari pada foto yang diberikan oleh klien nya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tampaknya akal Akashi kurang sehat.

"Panggil aku Seijuurou, Tetsuya. Aku tak ingin kau memanggil dengan nama kakakku," perintah Akashi. Kuroko bingung harus menjawab apa, sehingga ia hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan singkat. Akashi lalu membalikkan badannya, memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu.

Kuroko cepat-cepat mencari tas sekolahnya dan kemudian merapikan rambut di hadapan kaca. Untung saja saat tadi rambutnya sudah sedikit rapi, tidak seperti rambut _bedhair_ nya yang melebihi berantakan. "Midorima-kun, terima kasih sudah menyembuhkanku. Aku berhutang padamu," ucap Kuroko, sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung itu.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

* * *

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Nijimura menjentikkan jarinya cepat sembari menatap sebuah foto berukur 6x7 itu dengan penuh kebencian. Seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu muncul tiba-tiba dengan sebuah pistol perak di tangannya—tengah mengisi amunisi peluru pistol itu. Haizaki menatap bengis kearah Nijimura, "Apa perlumu, Nijimura? Kau mengangguku," ujarnya sembari menembakkan pistol peraknya itu disebuah lilin dekat dengan Nijimura, dan membuat benda tersebut jatuh untuk mengetes amunisi.

"Akashi Seijuurou, lawan dia." Ucap Nijimura gusar sembari menyesap teh _earl grey _nya yang hampir habis. "Dia membuatku marah akan _sesuatu_." Tambah Nijimura yang kemudian menaruh cangkir itu kembali di meja. Tangannya bertopang dagu diatas singgasananya yang berwarna hitam pekat. "Dan usahakan sesuatu, bunuh dia."

"Oh, Akashi Seijuurou." Balas Haizaki dengan mendengus, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah Nijimura dengan sebuah seringaian. "Sekarang kau bermain rahasia dengan budakmu ini yang setia padamu, Nijimura?" sindir Haizaki sembari tersenyum sinis.

"Budak, tetaplah budak, Haizaki. Mengertilah itu." Ujar Nijimura ketus. "Aku, akan selamanya menjadi raja. Dan kau akan selamanya menjadi budakku, Haizaki. Bahkan seorang _Emperor _pun tidak bisa mengalahkanku,"

"_Eternity King_, Huh? Menarik. Kuakui seleramu sebagai _master_ku yang manis, Shuuzou."

"Diamlah Shougo. Kau ingin mati terlebih dahulu, hah?"

* * *

"_Sei, anak itu memiliki aura yang aneh. Aku tak bisa mengukurnya, kekuatannya terlalu sempurna."_

"_Apa maksudmu sempurna, Seihuurou-nii?"_

* * *

Hyaa~~ terlalu banyak adegan NijiHai *lempar sandal*

Mau buat scene AkaKuro, tetapi entah bingung mau nya kayak gimana. Di chapter berikutnya kuusahakan banyak AkaKuro nya www~

Terima kasih yang sudah selama ini mereview, maafkan aku yang gak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. Aku malu / /eh

Terima kasih juga yang selama ini sudah mengeklik favorit, ataupun memfollow. Tanpa berkat kalian aku takkan bisa menempuh sejauh ini *nangis terhura* /eh

Pasti banyak yang kecewa ya sama chapter yang satu ini. Aku kena writers block akhir-akhir ini, juga disekolahku ada pentas seni orz

Jadi aku sibuk buat ngatur acara, kuusahakan kali ini chapter berikutnya lebih banyak AkaKuro-nya, _Hontou ni Gomenasai._

Mungkin di chapter berikutnya juga ada pair-pair lainnya yang di ship, tetapi Cuma _slight._ Seperti _slight pairing _KagaKuro, KiKasa, AkaMibu, MuraHimu, TakaMido, AoSaku (?).

Warn sudah mulai dari sekarang, ya. Di chapter-chapter berikutnya—ada Twin!Momoi pula, dan mungkin sedikit adegan incest Seihuurou sama Seijuurou. Tetapi tetep, pair utamanya AkaKuro kok~

Review, ya?

Favorite dan Follow juga kalau mau~ *kedip*


	6. 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**War, Love, and Friendship.**

**Disclaimer kepada Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.**

* * *

"Apa maksudmu, Seijuurou?"

Seihuurou menatap lekat-lekat kearah adiknya itu dengan pandangan terkejut. Berusaha untuk merangkai kata demi kata dan memproses di otaknya secara penuh,menimbulkan gumaman-gumaman pelan yang keluar dari bibir Seihuurou. Pikirannya memikirkan hanya satu, tentang ucapan Seijuurou barusan.

"Kau—jangan bilang, kau ingin mengikuti Kuroko Tetsuya? Bukankah tugas untuk klien telah selesai—kau tahu, _melindungi _nya?"

Seihuurou menangkup kedua tangan Seijuurou dihadapannya, dan menyusupkan jemari-jemarinya di sela-sela jemari lentik Seijuurou. Menatap iris heterokrom itu tak lebih dari tiga puluh detik, memutuskan untuk mempercayai ucapan Seijuurou yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Seihuurou menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, dan kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dari Seijuurou.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau terkejut seperti ini Seihuurou, aku juga tak percaya aku tertarik seperti ini sebelumnya," Seijuurou memberi jeda sebentar dalam perkataannya, "Kurasa, dengan seperti ini, kita bisa dapat mengetahui kapan _Black Crowned_ akan kembali menyerang, seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Mata Seihuurou memicing tajam kearah Seijuurou mendengar organisasi _Black Crowned _itu terdengar di telinganya. _Black Crowned_ atau BC. BC adalah organisasi yang merupakan penyebab kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dimana dunia supernatural dihancurkan. Kabar tentang BC sama sekali belum terdengar setelah dunia supernatural hancur, entah mereka masih berhasil hidup atau mati didalam misi yang dibuat oleh BC sendiri. Hanya mendengar sepatah kata tentang BC saja membuat Seihuurou sangat muak, akibat dari perlakuan pengkhianatan yang pernah terjadi pada Seihuurou, yang ternyata _Empress _yang dimilikinya berasal dari organisasi BC.

Seihuurou mengangguk, "Kuijinkan kau. Jangan melakukan hal yang bukan seperti dirimu, Sei. Perhatikan gerak-geriknya, dan kau kuijinkan untuk menjadikannya dia seorang _Empress_." Ucap Seihuurou dengan sedikit mendengus. Seijuurou mengangguk, meskipun sebenarnya Seijuurou sendiri kurang setuju. Karena menurutnya, _Empress, _adalah sebuah jabatan terhormat karena langsung dipilih oleh _Emperor _sendiri. Tugas seorang _Empress _adalah sebagai _patner Emperor _dalam berperang, maupun membantu mengerjakan tugas-tugas oleh kaisar dan klien-klien. Aneh namanya jika Seihuurou sudah memberi kepercayaan pada Kuroko Tetsuya, mengingat tragedi sepuluh tahun lampau yang berhasil membuat dirinya _shock _dan mengurung dirinya di bumi selama berapa bulan lamanya?

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjadikan Tetsuya sebagai _Empress_-ku, Seihuurou? Jangan mengatakan aneh-aneh. Dia seorang manusia, Ia tak memiliki sihir." Ujar Seijuurou sembari menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan sedikit meremehkan. Bibir Seihuurou menekuk tipis, memberi sebuah seringaian singkat yang ditujukan kepada adiknya. "Benarkah, Seijuurou? Bagaimana jika kau jatuh cinta pada seorang _manusia, _dan bahkan manusia itu memiliki seorang sihir seperti dirimu?" sindir Seihuurou sembari melipat tangannya kedada. Seijuurou mendengus kesal, "Enak saja."

"Berjuanglah dengan cintamu, Seijuurou. Sampai nanti." Seihuurou mengeluarkan sepasang sayap malaikat berwarna hitamnya, lalu mengepakkan sayapnya agar terbang. Ia melemparkan tatapan meremehkan sesaat kepada Seijuurou, sebelum dirinya mengucapkan beberapa kata yang tidak dapat Seijuurou dengar, kemudian berlalu pergi.

* * *

Suara-suara orang menggerutu terdengar berkali-kali di ruangan tak berujung itu. Suara-suara itu menggema terus menerus, tak berhenti. Kesunyian menyapa mereka, kecuali suara kartu yang dilemparkan dengan asal di meja. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disekitar mereka, kecuali sebuah mesin waktu raksasa yang melayang ditengah-tengah mereka, berdetak dalam kesunyian. Jarum panjang dan pendek dari mesin waktu itu bergerak di sekeliling mereka dengan tempo yang cepat, seperti tak membolehkan siapapun untuk menyentuh mesin waktu itu. Jika diteliti lebih lanjut, didalam jam itu terdapat sebuah lingkaran yang mengelilingi sebuah benda kecil yang menyerupai sebuah kunci mungil, dengan tulisan _rune _disekitarnya.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang bermain kartu itu menyeringai ketika melihat lawannya terlihat sangat lelah, seperti habis bermain dengan permainan yang tak berujung. Hanya dengan permainan kartu ini, membutuhkan mental dan kalkulasi yang akurat karena merupakan dasar dari peraturan permainan ini. Tanpa kedua itu, dipastikan akan kalah seratus persen. Karena menurut peraturan kuno, bermain kartu berarti merupakan bertarung di sebuah medan perang yang takkan selesai.

"_Trump Card_," pemuda bersurai merah itu menaruh kartu terakhirnya diatas meja, menandakan permainan mereka telah berakhir. Senyuman sinis terhias di wajah pemuda itu, yang tidak lain ditujukan kepada lawannya. "Aku menang. Kuakui, tadi permainan yang sedikit menarik, _Anon. _Bisa beritahu namamu?" Tanya Seijuurou sembari menata ulang kartu dihadapannya.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, _Emperor._" Pemuda yang merupakan lawan dari Seijuurou itu menjentikkan jarinya sekali, yang dalam sekejap, tubuh lawan dari Seijuurou yang semula tidak berbentuk kini mulai merangkai menjadi sesosok manusia dengan iris mata abu-abu, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Seijuurou menyeringai tipis, tidak menyangka ia bertemu dengan asistennya setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Chihiro. Bagaimana kabarmu di Kyoto?" Tanya Seijuurou sembari bertopang dagu diatas meja yang terbuat dari besi itu, mengawasi setiap penampilan Chihiro mulai dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Tidak ada perubahan banyak, tentu saja. Chihiro mendengus, merasa risih ditatapi secara teliti. "Aku baik-baik saja, Seijuurou. Lagipula, kita baru beberapa hari tidak bertemu." Ujarnya sembari duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia, dekat dengan meja yang dibuat untuk bermain kartu itu. Ia meraih salah satu kartu yang tersusun, kemudian memain-mainkannya di udara dengan jari telunjuk.

"Anggap saja aku sudah rindu padamu," ujar Seijuurou sembari menyeringai tipis. "Jadi, apa berita yang mau kau sampaikan, Chihiro?"

"_Black Crowned _akan kembali menyerang." Chihiro memberi jeda sejenak dalam perkataannya sembari menaruh kartu itu kembali di meja, dan kemudian memutar-mutarkannya. Seijuurou memutar matanya malas, "Lalu?"

"Kita akan melakukan perang perebutan dunia dengan _Black Crowned. _Kita tak bisa membiarkan dunia manusia binasa, hanya dengan dunia supernatural sudah melebihi dari cukup," Chihiro menghela napas, "Dan aku memintamu untuk bersiap, Seijuu—"

Lamat-lamat, sosok Chihiro perlahan-lahan menghilang dan meninggalkan sebuah kursi kosong dihadapan Seijuurou. Seijuurou mendesah. Ia barusan kehilangan komunikasi dengan Chihiro, padahal Chihiro ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang serius. Sayang, dimensi yang dibuat oleh Seijuurou takkan bertahan lama.

Ruangan yang tak berujung itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah kamar tidur yang cukup luas, dengan sebuah kasur _king size_ berwarna merah, karpet beludru hitam, sofa empuk, dan barang-barang lainnya yang tak lain adalah kamar Seijuurou sendiri. Mesin waktu yang semula melayang diatas Seijuurou juga ikut menghilang—kecuali dengan kursi dan meja yang merupakan satu-satunya benda yang tak ikut menghilang. Seijuurou menghela napas seraya menatap bidak-bidak _shogi _yang berceceran di mejanya. Rupanya, ia telah kembali menuju realita.

Punggung Seijuurou disandarkan kepada sofa empuk berwarna merah miliknya, seraya menikmati teh vanilla yang setia menemaninya sedari tadi, lengkap dengan kue-kue kering pemberian dari Seihuurou. Jari-jari lentiknya itu bergerak menuju novel yang tergeletak disampingnya, dan perlahan-lahan mulai membalikkan halaman perhalaman, hingga menemukan sebuah kertas kecil yang terselip diantaranya. Kertas kecil itu berisi data-data dengan tulisan _rune _yang simpel, tetapi dengan grafik yang cukup menyusahkan. Kertas kecil itu merupakan resep dari dimensi waktu, dimana jika kita menggunakan kertas itu, kita bisa melewati waktu, ataupun membuat ruang dimensi kecil sesuai kehendak.

Meskipun Seijuurou tampak mengamati kertas resep itu, tetapi nyatanya ia tidak. Pikirannya sedang berkutik didalam otaknya, memikirkan apa yang kelanjutan dari perkataan Chihiro barusan. Bisa saja Seijuurou menyambungkan komunikasi Seijuurou dengan Chihiro dengan membuat kembali ruangan dimensi waktu, tetapi sayangnya koneksi diantara keduanya benar-benar terputus. Ia tak bisa menghubungi Chihiro melewati Tokyo.

Seijuurou bangkit dari tempat yang ia duduki, kemudian berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya. Ia mendorong kaca jendela kamar itu pelan, sehingga membuat kaca itu terbuka lebar. Angin malam langsung menyelusup masuk, membuat ruangan yang saat itu hangat menjadi dingin.

Melewati kaca jendela di kamarnya, ia bersandar pada salah satu dinding kamarnya sembari menikmati terangnya bulan. Suasana ini membuat Seijuurou lebih terasa tenang sehingga memudahkan ia untuk berpikir sejenak.

Hanyut dalam dinginnya malam, Seijuurou malah berpikir tentang pemuda yang barusan ditemuinya tadi, Kuroko Tetsuya. Mengingat namanya saja seperti mengingat nama langit, ia begitu hafal dengan warna biru muda yang melambangkan Kuroko. Bola mata _aquamarine _nya yang begitu jernih, mirip seperti kelereng terindah di dunia bagi Seijuurou. Jika dipikir-pikir, Kuroko Tetsuya begitu mirip dengan boneka hidup daripada seorang manusia pada umumnya.

"Tunggu, manusia?" gumam Seijuurou bingung.

Nama Kuroko Tetsuya saja bahkan tidak diakui oleh dewa, apakah berarti Kuroko seorang makhluk supernatural, sama seperti dirinya? Tetapi saat itu ia tidak merasakan sihir secuil pun yang keluar dari tubuh Kuroko. Seorang makhluk supernatural tentunya memiliki sihir, tetapi Kuroko tidak. Itu membuktikan bahwa Kuroko seorang manusia seutuhnya.

"Aku tak menyangka makhluk bumi ada yang semenarik ini, _huh_?"

* * *

" _Tanggal xx / xx / xxxx , seorang murid dikabarkan tewas bunuh diri karena tekanan oleh—"_

" _Dikabarkan lagi, sebuah mobil meledak di jalan XXXX, membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya kehilangan nyaw—"_

"_Sebuah situs misterius di Tokyo dapat membunu—"_

"Sudah kuduga. Saluran televisi tak ada yang menarik pada jam segini.."

* * *

"Kuroko-san, mengapa kau telat? Sudah berapa sekian kali kau terlambat pada pelajaran saya, hm?"

Pagi itu merupakan hal yang terburuk bagi Kuroko. Ia terlambat sekolah hingga mata pelajaran kedua sehingga ia dimarahin oleh guru Fisikanya yang sangat galak. Kejadian seperti ini bukan sebenarnya yang terburuk—karena kejadian ini pernah terulang beberapa kali. Tidak, bukan karena Kuroko terlambat bangun atau apa, hanya saja ia melupakan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah Haizaki—yang seenaknya saja ia meminta Kuroko untuk melakuka semua pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh _sensei. _Alhasil, ia berkali-kali masuk kedalam ruang guru.

Tak hanya dengan itu, ia melupakan apa yang dilakukan olehnya kemarin. Setelah pulang dari sekolah, ia tak ingat apa-apa. Terakhir kali, ia berada di sekolah—dan tiba-tiba ia berada di rumah. Aneh.

"Maafkan saya, Aida-sensei. Saya tak bermaksud—"

"Cukup sudah, Kuroko-san. Aku ingin kau datang ke ruangan saya nanti," ujar Aida-sensei sembari menghela napas. "Kau diperbolehkan untuk duduk, Kuroko-san." Lanjut Aida-sensei yang kemudian berjalan menuju meja untuk meneruskan pelajaran Fisika nya yang tertunda.

Kuroko berjalan kearah bangkunya dengan tertunduk, tak berani menatap siluet abu-abu yang duduk bersebelah dengannya. Kuroko yakin, pemuda itu sedang menyeringai senang—sementara tatapannya menyirat kebencian yang mendalam pada Kuroko. Seram, semuanya yang berhubungan dengan Haizaki Shougo sangat seram menurut Kuroko.

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, Kuroko duduk dibangkunya. Sebuah kertas kecil sudah berada dimejanya, dengan tulisan kecil yang berasal dari Haizaki Shougo.

"_Sudah puaskah, kau diselamatkan oleh seseorang, Tetsuya?"_

Kuroko menelan ludah dengan gugup. Kuroko tak tahan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi Haizaki, seolah-olah tatapannya tajam bagaikan sebuah pedang yang menusuknya dari belakang. Tanpa sadar, Kuroko meremukkan kertas itu hingga tak terbentuk.

Perhatian Kuroko tiba-tiba teralihkan oleh suara bantingan tiba-tiba di pintu, yang menampilkan siluet yang dikenal olehnya. Aida-sensei yang juga tampaknya kaget dengan kehadiran siluet itu kemudian cepat menghampiri, "Apa? Murid baru Kira? Mendadak sekali," ujar Aida-sensei, tampaknya berbicara pada guru Matematika, Kira Satoshi-sensei. Setelah sekian lama berbincang-bincang, seorang pemuda masuk kedalam ruangan.

_Ia tak mengira, memori tentang kemarin terulang di otaknya. Apa yang membuatnya melupakan kejadian setelah pulang sekolah, dan memorinya tentang—_

"Akashi Seijuurou, 13 tahun."

—_pemuda yang merupakan penyelamatnya juga merupakan satu sekolah dengannya. _

* * *

**Wh.. akhirnya, upload pada hari selasa. **

**Ergh, kayaknya style menulisku berbeda daripada chapter-chapter sebelumnya, ya. Huft, di separuh perjalanan aku terkena WB. Maafkan aku. /bows/**

**Yah, tetap masih belum bisa menulis chapter 2k words. /pundung/**

**Pasti kalian bingung dengan alur cerita ini ya. Memang sih, ada istilah-istilah aneh yang aku pakai.**

**Uhm, atau kuberi penjelasannya di chapter-chapter sebelumnya ya, biar lebih jelas?**

**Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.**

**Terima kasih yang selama ini sudah merepiu, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu. Sungguh, aku menghargai kalian. /bows/**

**Kalau begitu, **_**review **_**mungkin?**


End file.
